YOU'RE MY LAST
by babyhunhan
Summary: Luhan. Pemuda cantik yang tidak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan hubungannya pada chanyeol. Dan sehun dengan segala rahasianya menguak semua kebohongan chanyeol. HUNHAN / CHANLU / CHANBAEK and others
1. Chapter 1

YOU'RE MY LAST

Main cast : Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

(Akan bertambah sesuai chapter)

Saya author newbie di ffn. Ff ini hasil dari pikiran saya sendiri. Jika ada salah kata atau typo yang bertebaran ataupun nggak nyambung sama judulnya mohon di maklumi. Kalau ada yang ingin di tanyakan bisa PM saya langsung. JANGAN LUPA REVIEWNYA. Review kalian sangat berharga bagi saya.. jika review lebih dari 10 akan saya lanjutkan chapter berikutnya. Terimakasih.. ^^

Rating : T-M (sesuai chapter)

.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

"Baiklah tidak apa apa" pelimik suara yang terdengar lirih itu segara memutus sambungan telfon dari sebrang. "Selalu saja begitu, memutuskan kehendak sesuka hatinya" pria cantik itu pun meninggalkan kedai minuman tersebut dan segera menuju apartement pembelian orang tuanya. Yaa, pria cantik itu bernama xi luhan. Sudah 2 tahun menjalin kasih dengan park chanyeol dari kelas 1 shs. Xi luhan tinggal di korea untuk studynya. Dan orang tuanya berada jauh di negri china.

.

.

.

.

Sebelum sampai di apartementnya luhan menyempatkan dirinya ke supermarket yang dekat dengan apartementnya untuk membeli kebutuhannya selama sebulan. Luhan menyusuri tiap counter sambil mendorong trolinya. Ia pun berhenti di counter susu.

.

.

.

.

*luhan prov*

"Uhhh kenapa tinggi sekali" keluh ku saat melihat susu kesukaanku berada sangat tinggi. Ya ku akui aku memang pendek, hft, tapi percaya laah aku sangat ahli dalam futsal, eeh. Apa hubungannya? Entahlah, kkk~ aku pun menjinjitkan kaki ku berusaha mencapai susu kesukaanku. Tiba tiba,, sebuah tangan albino mengambil susu kesukaanku dan memberikannya kepada ku. "Eehh?" Aku pun memiringkan kepalaku "te-terim..." ucapanku yang di potong olehnya "itu susunya. Dasar merepotkan kau terlihat seperti kurcaci yang berusaha mencapai buah kelapa di pohonnya. Minum susu itu yang banyak biar kau cepat tinggi" pria albino itu pun meninggalkanku dengan tatapan datarnya "dasar pria aneh. Membantu ku tetapi menghina ku juga dan menatapku seperti itu. Menyebalkan." Aku pun segara menuntaskan urusan belanja dan membelanja segera aku membayarnya dan menuju pulang ke apartement milikku

.

.

.

.

*author prov*

Luhan pun membereskan semua barang belanjaannya 'drrt ddrrtt' ponsel luhan pun berbunyi terdapat notif line masuk ke ponselnya dengan segara luhan pun membukanya

 _From : park chagi :*_

 _Mianhae baby, hari ini aku sangat sibuk. Besok aku ada turnament, maafkan aku. Kemungkinan kita tidak dapat makan siang bersama. Saranghae._

Luhan pun menghela nafas beratnya,

 _To : park chagi :*_

 _Gwenchana, besok aku juga ada acara -send-_

Yaa, acara bermalas malasan. Keluhnya dalam hati. Luhan pun membaringkam tubuhnya "kenapa...?" Ucap luhan dengan tatapan kosong menghadap langit langit kamarnya "kenapa sekarang kau berubah chan? Apa aku membosankan bagi mu? Atau kau menemukan seseorang yang lebih menyenangkan dari pada aku? Bahkan... menghubunginku hanya untuk memberitahukan acaramu. Kapan kau ada waktu untukku seperti dulu?" Luhan pun memejamkan mata ku mengingat masalalu yang menyenangkan bersama chanyeol "akuu... sangat meridukan dirimu yang dulu" luhan pun memutuskan untuk segera tidur dan larut bersama mimpi indahnya.

.

.

.

.

*other side*

08.30 PM KST

"Sehunnie~ bibi sudah mendaftarkan mu di salah satu sekolah. Besok kau bisa memulai sskolah. Baiklah ini seragammu. Semoga rumah ini cukup untuk dirimu sendiri. Bibi dan paman pergi. Paii" wanita itu mun meletakkan paper bag berisi seragam dan peralatan lainnya di meja. Lalu meninggalkan sehun sendirian. Yaa, di rumahnya yang bisa di bilang sangat besar dia hanya tinggal sendirian. Karna dia baru saja pindah dari jepang, "haaahhh.." sehun menghela nafasnya "menyusahkan sekali, selama di jepang aku bahkan sudah menguasai pelajaran tingkat kuliahan kenapa harus kembali tingkatan shs? Percuma saja selama ini aku homeschooling" sehun pun mengambil soda berada di lemari es. Dan termenung memikirkan sesuatu "cantikk.. matanya indah, bibirnya mungil, badannya sangat pas untuk di peluk, haahhh kenapa aku bertindak seperti itu? Can we meet again deer?" Sehun pun mengehala nafas membayangkan seorang yang baru saja ia temui di supermarket tadi "lebih baik aku segera tidur"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari pun memasuki celah celah tirai jendela, mengusik tidur nyaman pria bermata rusa "eeunghh" lenguhnya. tangannya pun meraba raba meja nakas dan meraih alarm yang menunjukkan 06.55 AM KST mata rusa pun membelalak "AIISH! Kenapa alarm ini tidak berbunyi? Aigo aku lupa men setnya ulang.. aigoo aku bisa terlambat" oceh luhan dengan terburu buru memakai seragamnya, mandi? Ini tinggal 5 menit lagi. Tidak akan sempat! Dan luhan memakai almamaternya asal lalu berlari keluar apartementnya dan menuju sekolahnya. Di sisi lain pemuda berambut dark brown sudah rapih dengan jas almamater yang membalut tubuhnya beserta semua name tag yang di sematkan di dadanya bertuliskan "Oh Sehun" ia pun mengeluarkan mobil sportnya dan menuju sekolahnya dengan kecepatan yang lumayan.

.

.

.

Luhan pun sampai di sekolahnya dengan keadaan yang bisa di bilang berantakan. Dari rambutnya, kemejanya yang keluar, serta almamaternya yang terlihat kusut. "TTIIINN!" Suara klakson pun mengejutkan luhan yang berada pas di depan gerbang sekolah. "Yaakk dasar sombong" luhan segera menepi dan mobil sprot berwarna putih itu pun masuk ke halaman sekolahnya. Semua mata tertuju pada mobil itu. Dan bertanya tanya siapakah pengemudinya, pintu mobil sport itu pun terbuka menampakkan pemiliknya yang memiliki kaki panjang, badan tegap, hidung mancung dan satu lagi.. kulitnya yang nyaris albino yang menambah ketampanan pria itu. "Pria ituuu..." gumam luhan "yang menghina ku dengan sebutan kurcaci.." lanjutnya emosinya sedikit meningkat. Dengan segera luhan pun berlari ke arah sehun "yaakk! Kaauu! Yang semalam" teriak luhan menghampiri pria itu. Luhan milirik persegi panjang di dada pria itu "oh jadi kau bernama oh sehun yang menghina ku tadi malam eoh?" Ucap luhan kesal sambil lipat tangan di dadanya "memangnya kenapa? Aku hanya berbicara sesuai dengan realita" jawab sehun santai, sehun pun melirik nametag di almamater yang di bawa pria cantik bermata rusa. 'Jadi.. pria cantik ini bernama xi luhan.. nama yang indah' gumam sehun di dalam hati tanpa menyadari senyuman terukir di wajah tampannya. "Yaak! Kenapa kau malah tersenyum seperti itu eoh?!" Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan luhan. Sehun pun segera pergi menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Dan luhan? Hanya terbengong di samping mobil sport milik sehun "anak itu... benar benar menyebalkan" ucapnya penuh dengan tekanan pada setiap katanya "tenang luu, tenang.. lebih baik sekarang aku segera masuk ke kelas"

.

.

.

Luhan pun memasuki kelasnya dan segera menuju ke duduknya mata rusanya pun melihat sesuatu yang janggal "kaauu? Kenapa kau di tempat ku eoh?" Ucap luhan sambil menunjuk sehun "xi luhan. Saya yang menyuruh oh sehun duduk di sana bersama mu. Kalau kau tidak mau silahkan keluar" ucap jung saem yang tiba tiba di belakang luhan. Luhan pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan minta maaf "mianhae saem saya tidak tahu, baiklah saya akan duduk bersama oh sehun"ucap luhan lalu segera menuju tempat duduknya

.

.

.

Sedari tadi luhan hanya melamun dan tidak memperhatikan jung saem. Sementara sehun? Dia kkk~ sedang menahan sesuatu yang harus di buang (you know what i mean) sehun pun tidak dapat menahannya secara reflek menggebrakkan meja yang membuat semua mata tertuju padanya dan membuyarkan lamunan luhan "ada yang salah oh sehun?" Tanya jung saem. "Saya... sayang ijin ke toilet saem" ucap sehun secepat kilat dan berlari ke toilet "aish hari pertama susah membuat malu saja" gumam sehun

.

.

.

*sehun prov*

Aku pun berlari menuju toilet dan segera masuk dan membuang segalanya(?) Maksud kuu.. yaa hanya.. hmm.. yaa ituu.. haha lupakan.. setelah selesai buang air kecil aku hendak keluar tetapi ada suara yang.. "mmhh chanhh" terdengar suara yang menurutku adalah desahan dari salah satu bilik pintu "aahh chanhh bagaimana jika ada gurumpphh mpphh" sambung pria "tidak akan baby, sudah ku pastikan itu, aargh baby kau sangat ketat"sehun pun yang menguping menjadi geram dan merinding. Hell yeah, melakukan sex di sekolah? Apa mereka tidak berpendidikan? Smirk pun terpatri di wajah sehun saat melihat celah yang ada di pintu itu. Aah ternyata tidak di kunci. Dan sehun "BRAAKKK!" pintu itu pun terbuka lebar "ku pikir tidak orang. Ternyata.. yang sedang errr. Aku jadi tidak bernafsu buang air. Lain kali.. kau kunci pintunya" sehun pun memutar badannya dan smirknya pun semakin mengembang dan meninggalkan kedua pasangan tersebut. Dan pasangan itu? Masih dengan wajah terkejutnya dan pucat karna telah terpergok sedang melakukan hal tersebut. "Bagaimana ini chan?" Tatap takut pria yang lebih mungil dari seseorang yang di panggil chan tersebut "tenang baby. Aku akan menyelesaikannya. Cha cepat pakai baju mu. Sebelum ada yang melihat" ucap lelaki itu berusaha memenangkan pria yang lebih mungil darinya. 'Sialan kau! Awas saja nanti keparat' ucap pria itu dalam hati.

.

.

.

*author prov*

Bel bunyi pun berbunyi. Sehun telah kembali "dari mana saja kau? Sudah 20 menit lebih kau ke toilet?" Tanya luhan sambil memakan kimchi yang ia beli tadi. "apa pedulimu?" Ucap sehun acuh. "Yaak, aku ini kan teman sebangku mu" ucap luhan dengan mulut yang penuh dengan kimchi "baiklah baiklah tadi hanya ada masalah sedikit saja" sehun pun duduk terdiam lalu memasang head set. "Ddrrrtt ddrrrtt" hp luhan pun bergetar segera ia mengeceknya

 _From : park chagi:*_

 _Maaf lu, aku baru menghubungi mu, nanti aku tidak bisa mengantarkan mu ke perpustakaan kota, maaf._

Lagi lagi seperti itu.. inner luhan

 _To : park chagi:*_

 _Gwenchana, aku bisa sendiri -send-_

Luhan pun asal menaruh ponselnya di atas meja. Sehun pun melirik ponsel luhan. Dan sehun pun terbelalak melihat wallpaper luhan. "Heh kurcaci. Ini dia. Siapa mu?" Ucap sehun sambil menunjuk seseorang yang berada di samping luhan dalam wallpaper itu. "Mwo? Kurcaci? Aaishh.. itu chanyeol. Kekasih ku" jawab luhan santai "Mwo? What the hell. Are you fuckin kidding me? Kau tidak serius kan?" Ucap sehun kajet. "Yaakk jaga kata kata mu. Kasar sekali. Memang benar. Dia adalah kekasihku. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya luhan balik "aku.. melihatnya sedang bercinta di toilet tadi dengan seorang pria mungil" jawab sehun dengan muka datarnya "kau tidak.. bercanda kan?" Tanya luhan sambil memincingkan matanya "buat apa aku berbohong. Aku mendengarnya sendiri pria kecil itu berkata aahh channmmpp-" ucap sehun terpotong karna luhan dengan segera membekap mulut sehun agar tidak keluar kata kata yang tidak ingin ia dengar "berhenti sehun. Berhenti berbicara yang tidak masuk akal, kau baru saja di sini belum ada sehari. Tapi kau selalu membuat ku sial, dan sekarang kau malah menuduh kekasihku, chanyeol. Dengan gosip murahanmu. Dan jangan memperburuk suasana hatiku. Dan satu lagi. Kau. Tidak tau apa apa tentang ku." Muka luhan merah padam berusaha menahan amarahnya dan dengan cepat meninggalkan sehun. "Kau salah lu, dia bukan pria baik baik, dan aku memang tidak tahu apa apa tentang mu, tetapi.. aku akan mencari tahu, dan membuatmu melupakan kekasih keparatmu itu" ucap sehun dalam hati.

.

.

.

Luhan pun berlari sekuat tenapa menuju halaman belakang sekolahnya. Tetes demi tetes air mata luhan pun berjatuhan. Akhirnya ia pun duduk di bangku taman. Dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar dan menahan isak tangisnya, luhan pun mengambil ponselnya dan mengirim pesan kepada chanyeol.

 _To : park chagi :*_

 _Kita harus bicara,_ _aku berada di halaman belakang sekolah, temui aku sekarang. -send-_

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _TBC_**

Bagaimana para reader? ^^ semoga ceritanya nggak ngebosenin :( penasaran? Ayoo review jangan silent reader :(. Review lebih dari 10 akan update chapter 2nya ^^.. okay segitu aja.. ppaii ppaii ^^


	2. Chapter 2

YOU'RE MY LAST

Main cast : Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

(Akan bertambah sesuai chapter)

Saya author newbie di ffn. Ff ini hasil dari pikiran saya sendiri. Jika ada salah kata atau typo yang bertebaran ataupun nggak nyambung sama judulnya mohon di maklumi. Kalau ada yang ingin di tanyakan bisa PM saya langsung. JANGAN LUPA REVIEWNYA. Review kalian sangat berharga bagi saya.. Terimakasih.. ^^

Maaf jika ceritanya membosankan :v

Rating : T-M (sesuai chapter)

.

.

.

Chapter sebelumnya :

*chanyeol prov*

Sejak kejadian diriku dan baekhyun ketahuan yaa, bercinta moodku hancur. Rasanya ingin meremukkan tulang orang yang beraninya menggebrak bilik toilet, awas saja aku akan membalasnya. "Ddrtt drrrtt" ponsel ku bergetar di sana terlihat lulu, lulu atau luhan dia kekasih ku. Tapi entahlah aku benar benar mencintainya atau tidak. Lalu aku buka pesan dari luhan

 _From : Luhan_

 _Kita harus bic_ _ara, aku berada di halaman belakang sekolah, temui aku sekarang._

Kenapa dia tiba tiba seperti ini..

 _To : Luhan_

 _Baiklah -send-_

Aku pun segara menuju taman untuk menemui luhan.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 2

.

.

.

.

*author prov*

Chanyeol pun menghampiri luhan yang sedang duduk di bangku halaman belakang sekolah "ada apa lu?" Tanya chanyeol to the point. "Kemana saja kau tadi? Apa benar kau bercinta dengan baekhyun yeollie?" Tanya luhan dengan wajah memerah menahan emosinya, chanyeol pun tersentak "a-apaa? Bercinta dengan baekhyun? Apa kau gila lu? Aku tidak pernah bercinta deng-" "teman ku yang memberitahu." Ucapan luhan memotong perkataan chanyeol "apa teman? Memangnya siapa? Kyungsoo? Xiumin?" Tatap chanyeol dengan sirat yang menahan kesal "sehun.. di-dia anak baru yang masuk sekolah ini" ucap luhan tertunduk _"oh. Ternya sehun namanya yang berani menggebrak pintu dan memergokiku bercinta. Awas saja kau sehun"_ inner chanyeol, chanyeol pun memeluk erat luhan "tidak lu. Tidak. Aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu. Aku bukan orang bodoh yang bercinta dengan sahabatku sejak kecil, percayalah padaku lu" ucap chanyeol sambil mengelus surai ckolat madu milik luhan "arraseo.. mianhae yeollie" luhan pun membalas pelukan dari chanyeol. Yaa chanyeol, kau sangat pintar acting rupanya untuk membohongi rusa yang polos itu.

.

"Umm.. chanyeollie apa kau bisa menemaniku untuk meminjam buku di perpustakaan kota?" Tanya luhan "baby, sebenarnya aku ingin sekali, tetapi aku harus segera pergi baby ada urusan yang harus ku selesaikan love you" ucap chanyeol langsung pergi menjauh sebelumnya ia mengecup pucuk kepala luhan. "Aku percaya padamu yeollie" ucap luhan saat chanyeol sudah tidak terlihat di pandangan matanya. Di sisi lain. Tepatnya di balik semak semak terlihat seorang namja yang sedang mengintip pembicaraan luhan dan chanyeol "sial! Mengapa ia bodoh sekali. Begitu mudah mempercayai bajingan itu. Keparat!" Umpat sehun di balik semak semak,

.

.

.

.

.

.

*luhan prov*

"Hhuuftt~ kenapa semua bus busnya? Lama sekali" keluh ku. Yaa saat ini aku berada. Halte di dekat perpustakaan kota, sudah satu jam lebih aku menunggu bis umum, salahkan saja pada waktu yang cepat berlalu, ku lirik jam tanganku yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Maklum saja, sebelumnya aku mampir di kedai ramyun sampai lupa waktu kkk~ "TIIINN TIIINNN!" aku terjekut mendengar suara klakson yang memekakkan telinga, _'siapa sih yang membunyikan klakson seperti itu? Asataga seperti tidak pernah membunyikannya saja'_ inner ku dalam hati, dan menghalau sinar lampu mobil itu.

.

.

*author prov*

Pemilik mobil pun keluar, "astagaaa ternyata kau sehun! Kau selalu saja mengganggu ku, tak bisa kah sehari saja tidak menggangguku?" Luhan pun meluapkan emosinya "sst. Jangan banyak bicara," sehun pun menarik lengan luhan "cepat masuk, tak ada bantahan" luhan hanya menghela nafas, lalu masuk ke mobil sehun, dan sehun masuk ke mobilnya "sehun kenapa kau tiba tiba ada disini?" Ucap luhan sambil merapikan buku yang berada di pangkuannya. "Hanya lewat, dan melihatmu sendirian di halte bus dengan yahh membawa tumpukan buku yang membosankan" tiba tiba sehun memindahkan tumpukan buku yang berada di pangkuan luhan di jok belakang "memangnya kekasihmu kemana? Memiliki kekasih tetapi selalu sendiri, Percuma memiliki kekasih tapi kau selalu merasa sendirian" sehun pun menjalankan mobilnya "yaak! Dia hanya sibuk tadi dia bilang lagi ad.." "bercinta? Hahahaha" potong sehun sambil tertawa, "iisshh" luhan pun memukuli lengan sehun "yak yak berhentii" luhan pun menghentikan pukulannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*sehun prov*

Tak sengaja kulihat perubahan ekspresinya setelah mengatakan hal itu, salahkan saja dirinya sendiri yang gampang dibodohi itu. ah, andai saja kau percaya padaku luhan, kau tak akan menderita dengannya lebih lama "tenang saja lu, aku akan melepas semua penderitaan tersiratmu akibat perbuatan chanyeol keparat itu, dan aku akan membalaskan semuanya" inner sehun, ku jalan kan mobil, dan membiarkan luhanku dengan ekspresi tak jelas miliknya itu hahaha..

.

.

.

.

.

*luhan prov*

Pikirankan semakin berkemacuk setelah ucapan yaa, yang mungkin hanya candaan baginya, tetapi dapat menggoyahkan kepercayaanku terhadap chanyeol, banyak sekali pertanyaan pertanyaan di dalam pikiran ku. Apa benar chanyeol bercinta yang lain? Apa benar chanyeol tidak mencintaiku? Apa benar yang dikatakan sehun? "Ddrttt ddrrtt" getaran handphone ku membuyarkan lamunanku, aah ternyata sebuah pesan dari chanyeol

 _From : Park Chagi :*_

 _Lu? Apa kau sudah berada di rumah? Kau sudah makan? Ah maafkan aku tadi banyak sekali kendala, dan aku lelah, tapi aku merindukanmu.._

Apa benar kau merindukan ku yeol? Jika tidak, mungkin inilah kebohongan selanjutnya,

 _To : Park Chagi :*_

 _Tak apa yeollie~ oh ya? Memangnya kau ada acara apa? Istirahatlah -send-_

Ddrrt.. ddrrt...

 _From: Park Chagi :*_

 _Acara anak anak basket, mereka ingin bermalam di apartementku, yaa sekalian berpesta atas kemenangan kami, kalau begitu aku tidur duluan lu, love you_

Aah ternyata begitu.. aku menggangguk anggukkan kepalaku

 _To: Park Chagi :*_

 _Love y-_

Aasstagaa.. belim selesai ku mengetik pesan untuknya batre ku habis, kupandangi handphone ku dengan layar mati

"Sehun apa kau memiliki pow-..." aku melihat keluar jendela mobil, ini tidak terlihat seperti perkotaan..

"Sehun... dimana kita sekaranggg?" Tanyaku sedikit ketakutan, yahh karna kondisi di luar banyak pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi seperti di hutan saja, eh?

"diam saja lu" jawab sehun dengan santainya

"Sehunnn kau tidak berniat menculikku bukan?" Tidak ada jawaban darinya, kulihat matanya hanya terfokus pada jalanan yang tidak di terangi apapun

"Sehun?"...

"Sehun?"...

Mobil yang kunaiki bersama sehun semakin masuk kedalam hutan, nyaliku semakin menciut, disini sangat sangatlah sepi..

"ASTAGA SEHUN JAWAB AKU SEKARANG!-" ckittt...

"Aduuhh" badanku sedikit menabrak dashbroad mobil "sehun, bisakah kau tidak rem mendadak seperti tadi?!" Ingin sekali rasanya mencabik cabik dirinya yang selalu bertindak sesuka hatinya "tidak bisa" kulihat dirinya dengan senyum yangg -err.. "sehun berhentilah tersenyum mesum seperti itu" "tidak bisa," sehun semakin mendekatkan dirinya kepadaku, "bukankah ini yang kamu mau lu? Kita, aku dan kau, berada di wilayahku, dan kau terlihat sangat manis jika ketakutan seperti itu hahaha" "sehun menjauhlah" akupun berusaha mendorong tubuh sehun , tetapi tangan sehun mencengkram kedua pergelangan tanganku sangat erat "berhentilah lu, berhentilah mencintai dirinya, jika kau tak ingin, tak apa, biar aku yang menyelesaikannya"... sehun semakin mendekat "aa-apa maksudmu sehun?" "Kau akan tahu nanti luhan"..

.

.

.

.

.

.

"AAAAAAKKHHHHHH"

.

.

.

.

.

.

HUEEEEEE T.T maafkan author yang lama sekali updatenya ini, soalnya kemarin kemarin sibuk UN huehuehuehue :3 sebenernya author juga bingung mau lanjutin ini ff atau nggak -_-)/ gara gara yang review sedikit, tapi yang ngefav sama follow lumayan lah, jadinya senenggggg(?) Wkwkwkwk author juga bingung ini mau ceritanya gimana, entah sad ending atau happy ending intinya kalian review yaaa. Makasihhh review yang banyakk yaaaaaaa '^')/ kalo kalian suka alurnya biar ku buat ff baru lagi(?) Oh iyaa, author juga mau SBMPTN nihh... kalian doain author yaaaa huhuhu semoga lolos PTNnya, review aama doa kalian sangat berharga bagi author T.T)/

.

.

.

.

.

Salam luv luv ❤


	3. Chapter 3

YOU'RE MY LAST

Main cast : Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

(Akan bertambah sesuai chapter)

Saya author newbie di ffn. Ff ini hasil dari pikiran saya sendiri. Jika ada salah kata atau typo yang bertebaran ataupun nggak nyambung sama judulnya mohon di maklumi. Kalau ada yang ingin di tanyakan bisa PM saya langsung. JANGAN LUPA REVIEWNYA. Review kalian sangat berharga bagi saya.. Terimakasih.. ^^

Maaf jika ceritanya membosankan :v

Dan banyak typonya :v

Rating : T-M (sesuai chapter)

.

.

.

Chapter sebelumnya :

 _ **"sehun menjauhlah" akupun berusaha mendorong tubuh sehun , tetapi tangan sehun mencengkram kedua pergelangan tanganku sangat erat "berhentilah lu, berhentilah mencintai dirinya, jika kau tak ingin, tak apa, biar aku yang menyelesaikannya"... sehun semakin mendekat "aa-apa maksudmu sehun?" "Kau akan tahu nanti luhan"..**_

 _ **"AAAAAAKKHHHHHH"**_

Chapter 3

"Eeunggg..." lenguhan sosok mungil yang merasa terusik dengan cahaya matahari yang menelusuk melalui celah celah tirai jendela, luhan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, saat ini ada beberapa pertanyaan dalam renung hatinya "dimana aku saat ini?" Tak sengaja ia melihat pantulan dirinya di depan cermin, dan melihat sesuatu yang janggal di sekitar lehernya, "apa ini?" Luhan menyentuh luka yang ada di lehernya "sshhh.. bekas apa ini? Gigitan? Gigitan hewan macam apa?" Luhan merasakan rasa ngilu di lehernya.

"Gigitan ku."

Eh? Luhan pun menoleh ke sumber suara itu, "sehun? Mengapa kau berada disini? Gigitan mu? Apa mak-Aduhh.." luhan memegangi kepalanya yang memang sedari tadi terasa pening, sehun menghampiri luhan dengan membawa nampan yang berisikan sup dan susu,

.

.

.

*sehun prov*

'Astaga apa yang kuucapkan tadi? Jika luhan tau siapa aku sebenarnya, maka bahaya, akan gagal semua rencana ku' ucapku dalam hati, aku pun segera menghampiri luhan dan menaruh nampan di atas meja nakas "apa maksudku? Lu hahahaha kau bodoh sekali, pantas saja chanyeol selalu dengan mudahnya menipumu, itu gigitan serangga, semalam saat di mobil tiba-tiba saja kau berteriak, dan kulihat serangga itu menggigit lehermu, karna panik akhirnya ku bunuh dengan bukumu itu" kulihat luhan hanya menggangguk-anggukan kepalanya, "oh iya, lebih baik kau makan ini dahulu" aku pun menyerahkan semangkuk sup kepada luhan "terima kasih sehun," luhan terlihat sangat menggemaskan dengan lahapnya ia memakan sup itu, "supnya enak sekali, oh iya sehun, semalam kan kita berada di tengah tengah hutan, lalu, ini rumah siapa? Bukan rumah yang berhantu kan?" Ucapan luhan membuyarkan semua imajinasiku, "jika iya, memangnya kenapa?" Kulihat perubahan raut wajah luhan yang di penuhi rasa ketakutan "ppftt.. ahahahahaha kau lucu sekali luhan ahahahaha" dengan gemas aku mengacak acakan rambutnya "tidak lu, ini rumah milikku tenang saja, rumah ini peninggalan leluhurku" "lalu mengapa letaknya harus di tengah tengah hutan?" , "Karna leluhurku menyukai rumah yang berdekatan dengan alam, selain itu memang agar terasa asri" kulihat lupa memasang wajah curiga, namun ia hanya menggangguk anggukan kepalanya dan melanjutkan makannya, "astaga! Aku lupa membalas pesan chanyeol" mendengar kata chanyeol membuat moodku menjadi buruk, dia selalu memikirkan chanyeol yang sudah terlihat sekali jika chanyeol selingkuh "sebentar lu, biar aku saja yang mengambilkan ponsel mu" aku pun segera melepaskan charger di ponsel luhan, dan segera menyerahkannya.

.

.

*luhan prov*

Aku menerima ponsel ku yang diberikan sehun "terima kasih sehun" ucapku, dengan segera aku menyalakan ponselku, berharap jika chanyeol mengirim pesan kembali, setidaknya hanya mengucapkan selamat pagi, tetapi, kulihat layar ponselku tidak ada sama sekali pesan, "kenapa? Tak mendapatkan pesan dari kekasih yang selalu kau damba dambakan itu?" Sungguh, perkataan sehun itu sangat menyebalkan seolah olah tau segalanya, padahal baru sehari aku bersamanya "berisik sekali kau oh sehun. Sana pergi"usirku, "tak sadarkah kau jika ini rumahku?" Aku menatap jengah kepada sehun "baiklah baiklah, terserah kau saja" aku pun segera mengirimi pesan untuk chanyeol

 _To : Park Chagi:*_

 _Chanyeollie maaf ponselku semalam mati, oh iya pagii chanyeolie :*_

 _"_ Oh iya lu, aku ada sedikit urusan, teruskan saja makanmu, jangan lupa minum susunya" sebelum sehun pergi, sehun mengusap rambutku, astagaa... nyaman sekali apalagi jika berada di pelukannya?

Eh. Aku lupa jika memiliki chanyeol kkk~ tapi, jika di pikir pikir, bagaimana seekor serangga dapat menggigit leherku sampai seperti ini? Anehh sekali, ah tapi sudahlah lebih baik menikmati sup ini.

.

.

.

.

*author prov*

"Sehun sungguh baunya sangat lezat, hingga tercium sampai sini" ucap seseorang yang memiliki kulit bertolak belakang dengan sehun(?) "Diam kau hitam, jangan menyentuh milikku" sehun menatap sinis jongin, atau yang biasa dikenal sebagai kai, oleh teman teman luarnya, tak ada yang mengetahui nama asli kai itu selain keluarga besarnya sendiri, yaap jongin adalah saudara kandung sehun, yang tidak di ketahui bibi paman angkat sehun, "milikku? Yakin? Hahahaha bahkan dia masih sangat mencintai seseorang pria bertelinga lebar itu" sehun menatap datar jongin "darimana kau tau itu?" "Mudah saja, aku ini kan dengan mudah berpindah pindah tempat, tak sengaja melihat dia sedang bermesraan dengan pria bertelinga lebar itu mereka saling melumat satu sama lain dan tangan telinga lebar itu melk-.."

 _ **BUGH!**_

Dengan keras sehun memukul kepala jongin dengan majalah porno milik kai "aakk! Sakit bodoh! Majalah itu milikku bahaya jika lecak bagaimana keparat? Dasar tak punya otak!" Omel jongin dengan segera merebut majalah kesayangannya itu dan mengelus elusnya(?) "Kau sangat berlebihan hitam, mana mungkin chanyeol melakukan hal itu, chanyeol tak sungguh sungguh mencintai luhanku, kau tahu, chanyeol bahkan bercinta dengan pria mungil lain, kalau tidak salah baekhyun, astaga jika saja chanyeol tak sejenis dengan kita, sudah sedari tadi aku melenyapkannya" jelas sehun "apa? Sejenis dengan kita? Apa maksudmu? Apa dia mengetahuinya?" Tanya kai dengan penuh rasa penasarannya "iya, aku bisa merasakan auranya, tidak, ia tidak tahu jika aku seperti dirinya, jika ia tahu maka ia akan semakin mempertahankan luhan, dan membuatku sulit untuk menjalankan rencanaku," ucap sehun "lalu bagaimana kau menutupi auramu itu? Sampai ia tidak mengenali dirimu?" Tanya kai serius "dengan ramuan buatan hyung ku." "Boleh kuminta?" Mohon kai dengan cengiran khas dirinya "TIDAK!" Ucap sehun kesal, "lalu bagaimana bibi dan paman angkatmu itu?" "Mereka tidak akan memanggu rencanaku jika mereka berada jauh denganku, mereka sangatlah merepotkan dan membuatku harus terjebak dengan pelajaran yang telah ku ulangi berulang kali" ucap sehun sambil memijat hidungnya mengingat sudah berulang kali mempelajari pelajaran itu "lalu bagaimana denganmu jong? Sudah mendapatkan seseorang?" Tanya sehun penasaran, kai menghela nafas "sudah, sama sepertimu tapi diriku lebih menderita dibanding dirimu" kai mengusap wajagnya gusar ketika mengingat seseorang itu "hahahaha sudah sepantasnya kau mendapatkannya jong hahaha" sehun tertawa terpingkal pingkal "hun aku ini serius, kau ini tidak pengertian sama sekali dengan sahabatmu ini" jawab jongun dengan wajah kesalnya "maafkan ku hahaha, memangnya mengapa kau lebih menderita? Siapa seseorang yang beruntung itu hm? Hm?" Tanya sehun dengan senyum jahil dengan menaik turunkan alisnya "menjijikan sekali wajahmu hun astaga, dia bernama Do Kyungsoo, aku bertemu dengannya saat berada di club.." "lalu apa menderitanya bodoh? Dia seorang jalang di club?" Tanya sehun "bukan brengsek, jika orang berbicara biarkan dulu menyelesaikannya, dia telah.. memiliki tunangan" lanjut kai, heningg "mengapa kau dia hun? Benarkan aku lebih menderita?" Ucap kai dramatis "buahahahahahahaha" tawa sehun menggelegar di ruangan itu(?) "Kalau begitu tinggal kau rebut saja jong hahahaha" lanjut sehun, kai hanya menghela napas "terserah kau saja" "aigoo adik oppa tengah merajuk eoh?" Ucap sehun sambil menoel dagu kai sambil senyum jahil "brengsekk, keparat kau awas kau" dengan cepat sehun menghindari tinjuan dari kai "oh ya, bagaimana luhan tidak khawatir dengan gjgitan itu? Kau nekat sekali" ucap kai lalu mengambil kaleng minuman dan meminumnya "oh itu, luhan gampang sekali di bodohi kubilang saja itu gigitan serangga dan ia mempercayainya, setidaknya aku sudah menandai anak itu sebelum chanyeol," sehun meminum soda miliknya "akan bahaya jika chanyeol menandai dirinya terlebih dahulu di banding diriku, luhan mungkin saja tidak akan bisa bernafas lagi" lanjut sehun sedangkan kai hanya mengangguk anggukan kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

*luhan prov*

Sehun kemana sih? Aku bosan, ah lebih baik aku mandi, aku pun segera memasuki kamar mandi, "woaah~ kamar mandinya bagus sekali, sepertinya sehun termasuk golongan para para kaum chaebol" pujiku untuk sehun, entah dia mendengarnya atau tidak, aku tidak peduli. Aku menyalakan kran air hangatuntuk mengisi bathup, 'ternyata banyak sekali sabun sehun, berbagai macam wanginya' ucapku dalam hati dengan penuh kebingungan memilih sabun cair yang beraroma apa, akhirnya ku memilih sabun beraroma vanilla, ku tuangkan ke bathup, aku pun menanggalkan seluruh pakaianku dan memasuki bathup "aahh nyamannyaa" ucapku merasakan kehangatan air yang pas dan membuat tubuhku relax, astaga rasanya ingin tidur disini sajaa aku pun memejamkan mataku dan menikmatin rendaman ini "bau mu sangat lezat" refleks aku membuka mataku, _'tak ada siapa siapa, mungkin hanya khayalan saja'_ aku pun menggidikan bahuku lalu melanjutkan memejamkan mataku "tidak, bukan khayalan, aku nyata sayang" aku pun menoleh ke sumber suara _'astaga..'_ ucapku dalan hati

Hening..

Hening..

Hening...

"AAAAAAAAAAA DASAR LAKI LAKI MESUM KELUAR KAU SANA DASARR KEPARAATT" teriakku kencang sambil menutup mata.

.

.

.

*author prov*

"AAAAA..." teriakan itu terdengar hinggu ke ruangan di mana sehun dan kai berada "astaga luhann.. ada apa dengannya?" Dengan panik sehun pun berlari menuju kamar dimana luhan berada.

Cklek.

Sehun pun membuka pintu kamar luhan, tetapi tak menemukan luhan di sana, sehun mendengar seseorang berbicara di dalam kamar mandi, sehun pun segera membuka pintu kamar mandi

"Hei, hei jangan berteriak seperti itu, tenang aku bukan orang jahat, astaga, pasti bocah itu yang membawamu kesini" ucap seseorang menoleh kearah pintu kamar mandi, "hyung? Mengapa kau ada disini?" Tanya sehun ternyata yang membuat luhan menjerit adalah hyungnya sendiri "eh? Kau ternyata hun, mengapa kau membawa pria mungil ini kemari?" Tanya pria itu "YAKK! AKU TIDAK MUNGIL, AKU INI MANLY ASAL KAU TAHU" omel luhan yang membuat dua pria tampan itu menoleh padanya "sudahlah hyung, ayo ikut aku, luhan lanjutkan saja mandi princess mu itu, hahahahaha" sehun pun menarik hyungnya keluar dan meninggalkan luhan dengan teriakannya yang mungkin terdengar 'aku bukan princess sehun, astaga' kurang lebih seperti itu.

.

.

"Sehun, apa maksudmu kau membawanya kemari?" Tanya pria itu, "kris hyung, ituu, karna aku kasihan dengannya" jawab sehun sambil menggaruk garukan kepalanya "astaga sehun, jika kau kasihan dengannya mengapa tak kau bawa dia ke rumah yang di berikan bibi dan paman angkatmu? Kau bawa kesini yang ada membuatnya dalam bahaya, bahkan ia memiliki aroma yang sangat lezat, tapi sepertinya telah kau tandai dia. Kita dan dia berbeda hun, jika belum waktunya jangan kau bawa kesini, apa sepupu hitam mu tau hal ini?" Jelas kris, yang meruoakan kakak kandung dari sehun, "sudah hyung, tenang saja mungkin nanti sore aku akan mengantarkannya pulang" kris hanya mengangguk anggukan kepala.

"hyung mengapa kau tiba tiba berada disini?" Tanya sehun "aku sudah mengetahui siapa yang membunuh orang tua kita," sehun menyerngitkan alisnya "memang siapa hyung? Bukankah jika di ketahui, mereka hanya tinggal tulang belulang, mengingat orang tua kita meninggal sudah seratusan tahun yang lalu?" Tanya sehun. "Dia masih hidup karna dia sejenis dengan kita," jawab kris "aa-apa? Bagaimana bisaa hyung?" Sehun pun mengepalkan tangannya, tiba tiba kris mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga sehun "kita bahas nanti lagi, sepertinya makhluk mungil itu mendengarkan semua pembicaraan kita, mengingat kita masih berada di kamarnya, dan kau lihat sendiri bukan? Ia menempelkan telinganya di pintu kamar mandi itu" bisik kris, sehun pun melihat ke arah pintu, "kalau begitu hyung pergi dahulu, kakak iparmu selalu merajuk jika aku pulang tak membelikannya tas gucci" ucap kris sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepala mengingat betapa manjanya istrinya itu, kris pun meninggalkan sehun di kamar itu.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain, sosok mungil itu merasa kebingungan dengan apa yang ia dengarkan _"apa maksud pria itu? Kris? Apa dia kakaknya? Lalu orang tua meninggal seratusan tahun yang lalu? Itu tidak mungkin. Sejenis dengan kita? Apa maksud dia? Sebenernya sehun itu siapa? Apa?"_ Inner luhan.

.

.

.

.

Haaalooooooooooo :3 akhirnya selesai jugaa T.T)/ aduhh author bikin chapter 3 ini nggak nyampe sehariii -_- soalnya bosen belajar soal soal sbmptn mulu(?) *eh jadi curhat gini wkwkwkwk. Oh iya author juga ngerasa kurang puas dengan chapter 2, soalnya author belum nemu alur yang pas, jadinya chapter 2 kecepetan, kayaknya yang sekarang juga kecepetan deh -_- aduhduhduhduh wkwkwkwk, nah buat chapter yang ke 4 author mau minta pendapat kalian nih, mending untuk full dengan semua masa lalunya sehun, atau tentang kelanjutannya chanyeol sama di baekhyun -_- apalagi kan chanyeol sejenis sama kriskaihun wkwkwkwk sejenis apanyaa? Sejenis mereka seme kali yaa wkwkwk, yaudah intinya kalian reviewnya yaaaa '^')/ oh iya buat manjangin chapter kayaknya abis author dapet ptn ya ya ya,? Wkwkwk soalnya author ngetik lewat hp, jadinya pegel(?) Udah berasa plotting(?) Wkwk ketauan deh author anak RP :v jangan lupa reviewnya, buat kalian yang udah review makasih bangett yaaaaa luv luv deh buat kaliannn '^')/

.

.

.

Salam luv luv


End file.
